dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stewartson Castle
'Stewartson Castle '''is the main location of the first ''Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose, and its bonus game, Spindle Room Secrets. Located in the present-day Scottish capital of Edinburgh, it was the last known resting place of Briar Rose and was in the process of being overtaken by thorned vines before it was stopped by the Fairytale Detective. History Stewartson Castle was the home place of the Stewartson clan, royalty reigning in what is now the Scottish capital city, Edinburgh. Once a bustling, happy palace, the castle was eventually deserted due to the misfortunes of the Royal Family. After Princess Briar Rose was cursed by the Evil Godmother, the kingdom became a much more somber place. The mood only worsened when the Royals sent their second daughter, Princess Ivy Green, away for her own safety. Eventually, the curse on Briar Rose came to pass and all of the inhabitants of the castle fell into a deep sleep. It was then that the briars came, protecting the sleeping Princess until she could be awoken. Many did not understand the purpose of the briars and saw them as part of the curse cast upon her. An Unnamed Prince eventually fought his way past the briars and kissed the beautiful sleeping Princess. This partially undid the curse - it awoke all the other inhabitants of the castle, and the briars were tamed and controlled by the Fairy Godmothers who looked after Briar Rose. The King and Queen, as well as the Godmothers, watched over the sleeping Princess and waited for her to wake up. She never did. Meanwhile, the curse on the Princess was unfortunately transferred to the noble Prince who tried to revive her, and he fell ill and died not long afterward. He was given a beautiful memorial vault within the castle. In time, all of the inhabitants of the castle passed away, and still, the Princess slumbered on, alone and forgotten in her family's once beautiful castle. After a thousand years had passed, however, the Godmothers' protection weakened and the briars returned, slowly overtaking the castle entirely and catching the attention of the Fairytale Detective. Eventually, Briar Rose was awoken by the Detective, and the briars disappeared entirely. Last seen, the castle was still in disrepair, but was free of the curses and dangers it once possessed. It is unknown if anyone currently resides in it as Briar Rose, who joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters after her awakening, now resides in the Vosges Mountain of Eastern France. It is possible that possession of Stewartson Castle could pass to Princess Brigid, a direct descendant of Princess Ivy Green, but she is currently searching the world for lost Daemon Evokers. Notable Former Residents * Stewartson King and Queen (deceased) * Briar Rose (joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters) * Godmother of the Rose (deceased) * Godmother of the Ivy (deceased) * Princess Ivy (brief residence, deceased) Trivia * The image of Stewartson Castle in the Fairytale Detective's briefing journal is based on a map drawing of the Tower of London. Galleries Curse of Briar Rose= Briar Statue.jpg|Briar Statuary King & Queen Statues.jpg|Stairs to the Castle Grounds Dark-parables-curse-of-briar-rose-collectors-edition-2.jpg.jpg|Fountain and Main Gate to the Castle Courtyard.jpg|Courtyard by Portal Graveyard.jpg|Graveyard Outside Bell Tower.jpg|Outside Bell Tower bell tower.jpg|Bell Tower tunnel.jpg|Underpass Courtyard Outside Stables.jpg|Outside the Royal Stables stable.jpg|Royal Stables Hqdefault.jpg|Path Towards Church Wishing Well.png|Inside Well Secret Room.png|Secret Room church exterior.jpg|The Church church interior.jpg|Church Interior Chapel.png|Chapel Spider_Lair.jpg|Wine Cellar cobr kitchens.jpg|Servants' Kitchen cobr servants quarters.jpg|Servants' Quarters 2.jpg|Landing Above Church interior hall.jpg|Castle Interior dining room.jpg|Dining Room Throne room.jpg|The Throne Room Godmother_Shrine_wands_restored.jpg|Godmother Shrine Corridor3.jpg|Corridor Overtaken by Briars Castle Staircase.jpg|Castle Staircase music room.jpg|Music Room cobr library.jpg|The Library alchemist room.jpg|Alchemy Room cobr bird sanctuary.jpg|Bird Sanctuary cobr armory.jpg|The Armory cobr prison.jpg|Castle Dungeon Cobr royal hall.jpg|Royal Family Hall Cobr statuary hall.jpg|The Family Chambers Cobr royal bedchamber.jpg|The Royal Bedchamber Briars Bed Chamber.jpg|Briar Rose's Bed Chamber roseroom.jpg|Rose Room Briar sleeping.png|Briar Rose's Hidden Resting Place |-|Spindle Room Secrets= Spindle Room.jpg|Spindle Room Prince Shrine.jpg|The Unnamed Prince's Tomb Dressing Room.jpg|Dressing Room |-|Concept Art= cobr castle concept.jpg|Stewartson Castle concept art Armory1.jpg|Black and White Armory concept art Armory2.jpg|Color Armory concept art Corridor1.jpg|Black and White Thorn Corridor concept art Corridor2.jpg|Color Thorn Corridor concept art GoldenDoor1.jpg|Black and White Well concept art GoldenDoor2.jpg|Color Well concept art Hallway1.jpg|Black and White Hallway concept art Hallway2.jpg|Color Hallway concept art MusicRoom1.jpg| Black and White Music Room concept art MusicRoom2.jpg|Color Music Room Concept art cobr-alchemist-draft.png|Original alchemist room concept art cobr-godmothers-draft.png|Original Godmother statue room concept art cobr-inside-original.png| Original Inside Castle concept art cobr-light-parables.png|'Light Parables' concept art |-|Other images= Stewartson_Castle_cropped.jpg|Full view of Stewartson Castle Detective - briar.jpg|Stewartson Castle depiction in the Fairytale Detective's briefing Wallpaper1.jpg|Stewartson Castle wallpaper Wallpaper2.jpg|Wishing Well wallpaper Wallpaper3.jpg|Briar Rose's Bedchamber wallpaper Wallpaper4.jpg|Staircase wallpaper Wallpaper5.jpg|Godmother Shrine wallpaper Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Castles Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets